


The Early Years:  Double or Nothing

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: The Early Years [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir meet Haldir... and everyone is impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Years:  Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit twincest
> 
> A/N: Italics indicate mindspeak or thoughts, when not used for simple emphasis.

***********************************************************************

_Suddenly Legolas did understand, and he sat up and looked at the twins in amazement. "Sweet Eru, that is what Haldir was speaking of, is it not? The both of you together? With him, at the same time?"_

\--Princes Three: The Beginning, Chapter 3

***********************************************************************

 

_~Lothlorien 1135 III~_

Haldir looked appreciatively at the sons of Lord Elrond, momentarily failing to answer their father’s question. Valar, but they were lovely! Ebony hair, glossy as wet ink, fell to the middle of their backs, braids dotted with their signature beads. Pale, luminous skin, features fair as any ever seen...and he had heard rumors. Fascinating rumors, that, if pondered while dressed in the tight grey leggings of the border guard, could lead to bodily embarrassment.

Gathering in his wandering thoughts, Haldir answered the query his distinguished guest had been forced to repeat. “Aye, híren, Lord Amroth would be most pleased to greet you. My brother will guide you.”

Turning to the elf beside him, Haldir said, “Orophin, I would have you accompany Lord Elrond and his advisors. Lead them first to a guest talan, so they may be refreshed, then take them to our Lord.”

“Of course,” the captain’s younger brother replied with a slight smile, his eyes flickering briefly over the Peredhil twins. “But what of Lord Elrond’s sons? Shall I direct them to a talan, also?”

Returning his brother’s look composedly, Haldir said, “Nay, I thought they might prefer to see something of the borders rather than attend a diplomatic meeting. I will guide them in the morning.” Turning a questioning glance on the twins, he added, “If that is to your liking?”

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance, then turned their glowing silver-grey eyes on the captain. “Aye, Haldir,” they replied together.

“That would be very much to our liking,” Elladan added, with a smile that could only be described as predatory.

Recognizing the signs, on both sides, Elrond sighed, casting a stern look at his sons. “Behave yourselves. You are no longer elflings, and have not the excuse of few years.”

Elrohir’s eyes widened. “But of course, Ada,” he nearly purred. “We are no longer elflings...and we will act our age.”

Shaking his head ruefully, Elrond motioned to his companions, and followed Orophin. He only hoped Haldir would survive.

*********************************

The sun was setting when Haldir led the twins to his outpost talan, which rank allowed him the luxury of maintaining. Though he was off duty, and could have returned to his home, he had convinced his guests to remain on the borders until morning. “We will be quite comfortable here,” Halidr predicted. “I have food and wine to spare, and furs enough for all of us.”

Watching their host arrange a simple meal, Elladan and Elrohir smiled in approval. Haldir was more than passing fair. Tall, broad of shoulder, narrow of waist - his body had been molded by centuries of wielding bow and sword. His waist-length hair was a peculiar mixture of purest silver and palest gold, gleaming like mithril in the fading light.

_Look at his eyes, el nín._

Prompted by his brother, Elladan looked closely Haldir’s eyes as their host sat down a tray of fruit and lembas, then settled himself beside the twins, wineskin firmly in his grasp. Haldir’s eyes were an astonishing mixture of green, gold, and brown - a warm hazel rare outside of Mirkwood. Elladan wondered idly if the captain’s family came from Thranduil’s realm...

“Elladan?” Haldir repeated, one eyebrow arched in query. “Will you not eat?”

Returning his thoughts firmly to the present, Elladan smiled. “Aye, I will. Forgive my inattention. I fear I was lost in my musings.”

As they ate the plain but filling food, the three spoke of the places and things they had seen that evening. Finishing their meal, they turned their attention to the heady wine, passing the wineskin around freely.

Stretching out comfortably on the soft furs, Haldir chuckled at the twins' antics as they squirted wine at one another, occasionally missing the wide open mouth that was the intended target. “Your aim is poor, tôren,” Elrohir teased after one such miss left him with wine running from cheek to neck. “It is a good thing you fare better with a bow.” As he raised his hand to wipe off the red droplets, his brother stopped him with the arch of an eyebrow. “I will tend to it, rohir nín,” Elladan said silkily, moving closer to his twin.

Casting a glance at Haldir, who was now looking intently at them, Elrohir smiled seductively. “That would be most appreciated.”

Extending his tongue, Elladan lapped the wine from his brother’s skin, finishing his ministrations with a soft kiss to Elrohir's throat. Turning his darkening gaze on Haldir, Elladan asked, “Do we disturb you, captain?”

“Nay,” Haldir replied hoarsely, “you do not disturb me.” After a moments hesitation, he ventured, “I have heard things of you, and I would know...”

“Aye, they are true,” Elrohir answered calmly. When their companion seemed to seek a more definite pronouncement, he went on, “The rumors are true, Haldir. We are lovers.”

“And what of others?” Haldir asked, trying to match Elrohir's matter-of-fact tone. “Do you take others to your bed?”

“Aye, we do,” Elladan replied, moving closer to pull his fingers through the incredible gold-touched silver tresses. “We share.”

“Would you lie between us, Haldir?” Elrohir purred, extending himself beside their host. “We would have you, if you are willing.”

“I would,” Haldir managed, before his mouth was captured in a slow, smoldering kiss. Opening willingly, he groaned as an obviously practiced tongue played languidly with his own, caressing him teasingly. Shuddering, he felt another warm mouth on his throat, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin.

Breathing hard, Haldir stared into two pair of glittering, darkened eyes. “So wanton, to be so young,” he whispered, as four hands deftly stripped him of his clothing, caressing his skin as it was bared, “and so very skilled.”

“We have much opportunity for practice,” Elladan replied with an impish grin, pressing a lingering kiss to Haldir’s lips before sliding down to lick and suck at his nipples.

Moaning, Haldir arched into the warm mouth, threading his fingers through silken black hair. Reaching blindly for the other twin, his hand connected with naked skin as Elrohir stretched himself alongside Haldir once again.

Tugging gently at Elladan’s hair, Haldir pulled him up into a fierce kiss. “You are over-dressed, lordling,” Haldir growled, running a hand hungrily over the still-clothed form. “Take them off.”

Rising fluidly, Elladan held the captain’s gaze as he slowly removed his tunic, then his leggings, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he saw Haldir’s pupils widen with lust. Never dropping his eyes, he stretched luxuriously before lowering himself back to the furs.

Leaning lightly on Haldir’s chest, Elrohir pulled his twin into a fiery kiss. Haldir swallowed hard, watching breathlessly as identical hands stroked and kneaded. Finding himself once again pinned by two midnight-dark stares, he said, “You are beautiful, both of you. But I think you know that, do you not? ‘Tis part of your allure.”

“Excellence is entitled to arrogance, then?” Elladan teased with a smile. Lowering his head to nuzzle a flushed ear, he purred, “But you should surely be boastful then, guardian. For you are quite surpassingly fair.”

Haldir’s reply was destined to remain unheard, for even as he turned his head to capture the teasing lips, Elrohir took in his hardened length in one swift movement, drawing on him mercilessly. Securely held by four strong hands, Haldir was subjected to the overwhelmingly erotic sensation of one mouth pillaging his own ruthlessly, while another claimed his aching shaft.

Just as Haldir began to fear he could hold back no longer, the slippery warmth moved away from his throbbing erection, and he tore away from the demanding kiss, a violent oath escaping as he was breached by an insistent tongue. “Ai...Elrohir...” he gasped, unsure whether his words were complaint or praise. Rising slowly, the elf-knight nodded in response to Elladan's questioning glance.

Reaching into his discarded tunic, Elladan retrieved the small vial of oil they always carried for just such occasions. Slicking his own arousal generously, he then drizzled a thin stream of oil over Haldir, coating the hard flesh before pressing his oily fingers inside, stretching and lubricating the tight muscle.

Hissing with pleasure, Haldir reached for the oil, only to have his hand gently pushed away. “Let me do it,” Elladan purred, dipping his fingers in the oil once more, before slipping them easily into his twin’s body. Haldir stifled a groan and rose to his knees reflexively, unable to tear his eyes away from the twins and their sensual play.

Elrohir cast a lustful glance at Haldir, then dropped to his knees and elbows. Haldir needed no more invitation. Moving close behind the elf-knight, he steadied the offered body with his hands, and pushed into the slippery heat with a shivering moan. Immediately he felt Elladan’s rigid shaft against his own entrance, and pushed back encouragingly against the slow, smooth thrust.

Moving between the twins at a rapidly increasing pace, Haldir’s world narrowed steadily, until he was aware only of the fierce tightening in his groin that heralded his release. With a final thrust he groaned in completion, spending himself even as he felt Elrohir’s strong muscles clamp down, the elf-knight spilling over his own hand. Elladan hissed as the spasming muscles brought his release a moment later.

“Sweet Elbereth, that was incredible,” Haldir panted, dropping to the floor.

“We do repeat performances,” Elrohir teased cheekily, his own breathing still ragged.

There was a moment’s silence, then Haldir chuckled wryly.

“What amuses you, my friend?” Elladan asked with a grin, rolling to face Haldir.

Haldir took a minute to control his mirth. “I fear the encore would kill me.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  
rohir nín - my knight  
tôren - my brother

 


End file.
